Toaster Abuse
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: Mary Margaret confronts Emma about her toaster abuse.  Mother/daughter relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS WAS AN IDEA I GOT, TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO UNTIL VAMPIRE DIARIES. HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Mary Margaret watched her roommate nervously, not sure whether she should ask the nagging question or not. Just because the blonde had come home from the bar somewhat sober, didn't mean she still was. She was plopped on the couch with a glass of wine in hand, the bottle in front of her on the table. Sighing, she decided to take the plunge. Once the alcohol wore off, she knew she'd never get the information out of Emma.

"You okay?" She took a seat next to her companion. Emma put down the newspaper she was reading.

"Yeah. I beat Regina, and have a place in Henry's life. So yeah, I'm good." Emma smiled.

"That's good. Are you okay about Graham?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Nothing was going on between us." She lied. She continued when the brunette gave her an incredulous look. "Okay, fine. So it was shocking at first. A healthy man just keeled over right in front of me. But I'm over it."

"Your toaster abuse begs to differ."

"Did you just call it _toaster abuse_?" Emma cracked a smile.

"Well, I'm pretty sure beating the crap out of a toaster counts as abuse." Mary Margaret argued.

"At least I tried to fix it." Emma shrugged.

"That you did. And unsuccessfully I might add."

"I'll bring it to Mr. Gold in the morning." She said.

"I thought you were mad at him?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"I am. But I'm not done the conversation we were having."

"Oh?" This piqued her interest.

"He predicted me. He knew _exactly_ what I'd do. I didn't even realize his plan. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Emma, you weren't stupid. You just acted as you normally would've. You won for being you. The situations that Mr. Gold put you in were just to show how amazing you are. You're going to be a great sheriff, Emma. That, and you're the only one around here who can probably even stop a criminal. What is Sydney? Late forties, early fifties?" Mary Margaret placed a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I still should've seen through it. I should've known what he was up to." Emma argued.

"What makes you so special?" Mary Margaret said. _According to Henry, because I'm going to save everyone from a curse_, Emma thought.

"Nothing." Emma shrugged. "I'm just not used to being manipulated."

"Something else is bothering you. It's not just the usual. What's going on?"

"Nothing." The blonde insisted, almost to the point of whining.

"The floral and toaster abuse don't point to nothing." Mary Margaret said.

"Then maybe you're reading too much into them."

"Look, Emma, I know you have issues. I completely understand if you don't want to talk to me about them. But you should talk to someone. Keeping it bottled up is never a good idea. It ends up coming out as toaster abuse. And after that, if you get really mad at Mayor Regina. I'm just saying, at least consider it." Mary Margaret said slowly and easily, trying to not sound accusative.

"So you're saying I need a shrink." Emma glared at her.

"Not necessarily a therapist. Just a friend to talk to. Emma, please. I know it doesn't make sense, but I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." Mary Margaret said, eyes full of concern and sympathy.

"You've known me for a month and a half. You can't possibly care about me." Emma insisted.

"Well, I do. Nothing you do could ever change that." Both Emma and Mary Margaret were surprised at the strength and determination on the brunette's voice. It was as if she had a newfound reason to live. "Emma, I'm _never_ going to leave you. It may take you months to realize it, but I believe that Storybrooke is your home. Everyone here is fond of you. Please don't run from us."

"But after what happened with Graham…" Emma's voice broke.

"I know." Mary Margaret pulled her into a hug. "But it'll be okay." She whispered.

**I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. THOUGHTS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE KIND WORDS AND SUPPORT. I HONESTLY CAN'T ARTICULATE HOW AMAZING YOU ARE. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DOES THE FIRST JUSTICE.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Mary Margaret laid in her bed, across the hall from Emma. A soft, but heart-wrenching noise brought her to the edge of sleep. Just as she was going back into deep slumber, she heard the noise again. She flung the blankets and sat up. It took her a moment to realize there was wetness on her cheeks. Then she noticed the burning in her eyes. _That's weird. I thought I heard a baby crying_, she thought. Then she heard more whimpering. This time, she was able to locate it coming from Emma's room. Carefully, she padded into her roommate's room, and called out to her softly. This made Emma stifle another sob into her pillow.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"More of the same." Emma mumbled, her back still to Mary Margaret.

"I'm having a rough night, too. Tomorrow's Saturday. Why don't we have some hot chocolate with cinnamon, and talk about it?" She suggested. Emma rolled over.

"You had me at the hot chocolate."

Once the two were situated, Mary Margaret decided to start.

"You know how, uh, Henry thinks I'm your mom?"

"Yeah."

"This is going to sound crazy, but… When I saw your baby blanket, I felt something. I'm not sure what it was. And then when I woke up, it was to the sound of a baby crying, and I felt like there's the void in my life." She said hesitantly.

"You don't believe Henry, do you?"

"Of course not. I just can't help but wonder. Ever since you came here, Emma, things have changed." Mary Margaret said.

"There's a perfectly rational explanation for what happened tonight." Emma said.

"I'm all ears."

"The feeling you felt when you saw my baby blanket was probably pity. You woke up to me crying. And your lack of a _healthy_ love life is that void. There, it's simple." She said.

"You're right. I just… It's so weird. But that would be something, though. If Henry was right."

"If Henry's right, Regina better watch out. She's the first one I'd be coming for."

"You'd be fine with her if she wasn't such a horrible mother, right?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Not at all." The brunette's eyes widened, wishing she could take back the words. "I was just curious. I mean, I wondered if you have a general dislike for people, or if it's just of evil mayors."

"Funny." Emma faked a smile. She really was amused, but it was all she could manage.

"Hey." Mary Margaret put a hand on top of Emma's and squeezed it. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, everything." Emma shrugged, giving a watery laugh as more tears pooled in her eyes.

"It's obviously not nothing."

"Sometimes it feels like nothing's wrong. I feel this way, but there is no reason I should."

"When everything's wrong, it's hard to pinpoint one exact problem. That might be why it feels like nothing."

"Yeah. Maybe cause my whole life's screwed up." Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate, wishing there was alcohol in it. Mary Margaret felt an unexplainable pang of guilt.

"How screwed up is your life, really? You have a son, whether you're ready to acknowledge it or not, that loves you. You have people who care about you. The only person who doesn't is Regina, and you don't care about her, so why does it matter?"

"Right. The only thing between me and my son is the Mayor of Storybrooke, who everyone's scared of. And then Graham died. You know, I let down my _wall_, and I get hurt. I'm just so done with it. Henry thinks I'm some savior, but I'm not." Emma said with sarcasm.

"But don't you see? Emma, simply by being _you_, you're changing things. Ava and Nicholas didn't end up separated and in the system because you wouldn't let them. Henry has someone who truly loves him because of you. You became Sheriff, probably making our lives a lot better, because you're you. You even irritate Regina to no end, just by being you. There might be some truth to Henry's fantasies. You _are_ saving us." Mary Margaret said.

"You really believe that?" Emma asked hopefully.

"If I believe it, I know Henry does."

"I hate to say it, but you're really good at the whole 'pep-talk thing'." This time, Emma's smile was genuine.

"Eh, 4th grade drama can teach you a few things."

**AS AN ENDNOTE, I WAS GOING TO READ 'AFTERSHOCKS', BY FICTIONISTA48 IN THE NCIS:LA FANDOM. IT REALLY IS AN AMAZING STORY, AND IS THE SEQUEL TO 'HUMAN SACRIFICE'. I'M ONLY TELLING YOU GUYS IN CASE YOU WANT TO READ A REALLY AWESOME STORY. THAT, AND I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER INSTEAD OF READING THAT FOR YOU GUYS! LOL.**


End file.
